Yu-gi-oh Realism: True Challenges!
by Forestfleet
Summary: Meet a fic placed in an actually realistic world of Yu-gi-oh where most challenges in real life are decided simply by the outcome of two people playing against each other with stacks of cards. One duelist on a mission to become Number One, while one of his friends with inferiority issues tries to match up to him, while the second friend is just there for the ride!


Author's Notes: This is a realistic dueling series. Expect to see Numbers and Signer Dragons being summoned like it's nothing special. The premise of this is basically real life where dueling solves everything. Also, in PMs, feel free to suggest future Decks for duels (such as Lavals versus Gishkis, or simply asking for a Madolche duel). Note, I'm not abiding by Arc-V rules yet for this timeline, but by chapter three I will.

Chapter one: Your Fortune is Bleak

* * *

There was a boy sitting in front of a cafe at a table with a white umbrella above him to block the sun. His head was currently rested upon his left hand while he drank an orange drink from a straw.

Then, someone approached the swarthy kid. His dark brown eyes now rested upon the newcomer.

"Did you lose again?" The boy asked.

"Oh come on, Chris, do you really think I'm THAT bad?" the other boy asked.

The boy, who apparently had the name of Chris, nodded his head rapidly while giving him two thumbs up.

His friend sighed while Chris asked, "Hey, Thomas, mind if I see your deck?"

"Uh...mmm..." His shifty brown eyes ran left to right, and thankfully no stop signs.

"Uhm?" Chris asked.

Thomas said, "Well... I kinda lost it... in an ante duel."

Chris sighed, and twirled his very curly black hair around his right index finger. He then stood up and said, "I'll be back."

"Heh, good luck," Thomas said as Chris walked away.

Chris walked around only to find a young boy in a suit. He couldn't have been more than seven and had a very contrasting appearance between the miniature tuxedo and the baby fat still on his somewhat pink face. Chubby fingers were laid upon the top of a deck in a duel disk, before there was a sudden shout.

"Hey, do you know who took my friend's deck?"

The young boy turned to him with frightened blue eyes. A light breeze ruffled his dishwater blond hair as he said, "Uh-uh..."

"I want it back. I'll duel you for it," Chris said. He then squinted. "Hey, aren't you Nicholas? That one kid who scams, like, everybody?"

Nicholas began walking away, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. "Nuh-uh-uh," he heard, "it's time to duel."

* * *

Both players stood adjacent of each other, with both having 8000 life points.

Chris: 8000

Nicholas: 8000

"I'll go first," Chris said as he drew his first card. "Hm..." he said. "First, I'll activate Future Visions."

His side of the sidewalk became black and eerie before plenty of pictures faded into view. Screens showing sharks swimming in water, and volcanoes erupting just floated by the duelist.

"Next, I'll Normal Summon Fortune Lady Light!" He summoned the spellcaster with purple skin and a yellow maid outfit, and lemon colored hair that reached down to the bottom of her head. She held a staff that had a scythe and a miniature model of the sun.

Fortune Lady Light: ATK: 200 DEF: 200 Level: 1 LIGHT Spellcaster

Chris said, "Future Vision's effect activates, meaning I have to banish Light-" The spellcaster faded into darkness. "-But Light's effect makes it so I get to Special Summon Fortune Lady Dark!" A bright flash of light happened, and faded in only a millisecond, but there was another spellcaster with purple braids that reached down her chest, and a purple cloak that opened in the middle. Her staff was similar to the previous spellcaster, but a dark blue construct laid inside the staff instead of a sun.

Fortune Lady Dark: ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000 Level: 5 DARK Spellcaster

Chris said, "Next, I activate Gold Sarco!" Gold Sarcophagus appeared levitating in front of Chris while Chris fanned his deck out and hummed. "Ah-hah! I have the perfect card!" He smiled. He then revealed Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu and put it into the golden box before it levitated into a portal on the ground. "In two turns!" Chris made a peace sign with his fingers.

Chris said, "I set two cards and end my turn." Two cards materialized in front of him as his turn ended.

Nicholas drew the top card of his deck and stared at it. He then piped up.

"First, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" He held the card into the sky and the picture of the card flew out and covered Chris' field, before Future Visions glowed yellow and shattered like glass.

"Next, Dark Hole," he declared, while the sky tore open, revealing a void. Fortune Lady Dark screamed as she was sucked up into the hole. The void closed, making it so Fortune Lady Dark would never return again.

Nicholas placed one card in one of his Monster Zones. "I summon Genex Neutron!" A robot appeared with a yellow mechanical laser shooter as an eye, with two shield-like constructs on its back. It had orange feet, and its core looked like a rock with veins of lava.

Genex Neutron: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200 Level: 4 DARK Machine

"I attack!" Nicholas said as Genex Neutron's eye glow several times before firing a yellow beam that pierced Chris' chest.

Chris: 8000 - 6200

Nicholas said, "I set a card and end my turn, oh, and Neutron fetches Genex Controller!" He searched his deck as Neutron's eye glowed, and then revealed Controller before adding it to his hand.

Chris said, "Turn three is mine. I draw!" He drew his next card.

In his hand was: Fortune's Future, and Gorz the Emissary of Darkness (which was unfortunately late to the punch, but hopefully not for the other fruity drinks.)

Chris said, "Well, looks like Light's absence isn't that bad, and only one turn until I get Aslla Piscu! I activate Fortune's Future to add Light to my Graveyard before I draw two cards." Chris made a gesture that looked like he was attempting to grab an invisible card, only for a card to fade into view, while being rather wobbly while doing so. Finally, it stabilized into his hand before he shoved it into his Graveyard slot. The top two cards of his deck wobbled and faded away, only to wobble and fade into his hand.

Chris sighed and said, "I Normal Summon Fortune Lady Water." The spellcaster's hair went down to her back while she wore the same dress as the other Fortune Ladies, only this time blue.

Fortune Lady Water: ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200 Level: 4 WATER Spellcaster

Chris said, "I activate my set Time Passage, increasing the level of Water by three."

Four level stars appeared above Fortune Lady Water before splitting into seven stars.

Fortune Lady Water: ATK: 1200 - 2100 DEF: 1200 - 2100 Level: 4 -7

Chris pointed towards Neutron and declared, "I attack!"

Fortune Lady Water sliced with her scythe and decapitated Neutron before it shattered like glass.

Nicholas: 8000 - 7700

Chris said, "I end my turn. It's all you."

Fortune Lady Water: ATK: 2100 - 1200 DEF: 2100 - 1200 Level: 7 - 4

Nicholas nodded and drew his next card and examined his hand which was: Genex Controller, Genex Crusher, Cyber Dragon, and Genex Ally Birdman.

Nicholas said, "I'll Special Summon Cyber Dragon with its effect." A long serpentine dragon appeared onto the field, looking like it was made of silver. The yellow eyes of the snake-like dragon glared at Chris.

Cyber Dragon: ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600 Level: 5 LIGHT Machine

The younger boy then placed another card into his Monster Zone and said, "I now Normal Summon Genex Controller!" A robot strolled onto the field with a cubical head, and green eyes. Two yellow screwdrivers served as ears as it walked forward onto the field and sat down with its tiny arms in its lap.

Nicholas threw his right arm into the air as he said, "I tune Genex Controller with Cyber Dragon!" Genex Controller split into three orbs of light which expanded into three green rings that Cyber Dragon flew into. Cyber Dragon went transparent, except for its outlines which became yellow. Five orbs of light were centered into the beast before a beam connected the dots and expanded into a giant beam of brilliant light.

"Come on, savior of robots, the re-creator, Genex Ally Axel!" A new monster skated in on giant wheels. A purple visor shielded the face of the predominately silver robot. A ring was affixed to its back with two cannons that had golden rims and blue insides.

Genex Ally Axel: ATK: 2600 DEF: 2000 Level 8 DARK Machine

"I'll discard Crusher," Nicholas said, discarding the aforementioned card, "and Axel will now Special Summon Genex Neutron, but its banished during the End Phase, but its ATK will also be doubled!"

Rising from a portal in the ground Genex Neutron appeared, and made a grinding noise while a silver aura surrounded it.

Genex Neutron: 1800 - 3600

Nicholas said, "I now attack with Neutron. Destroy Water!" A laser shot out of the eye of the mechanical humanoid which blow up Water when it contacted her chest.

Chris: 6200 - 3800

Nicholas said, "Next up is Ally!"

Chris said, "Hold the phone! While you attack I activate Forbidden Lance!" Axel grabbed a lance in the air which now equipped itself.

Axel: 2600 - 1800

Axel fired two missiles out of its cannons which blew up next to Chris. When the fire and smoke from the explosions vanished, Chris was standing there, smiling.

Chris: 3800 - 2000

Chris said, "Now that I have no cards on the field and I took direct damage, I get to Special Summon out Gorz!"

A man in a black and red outfit appeared from the ground with a dark cloud hung around his body. The cloud spilled out and receded to the ground, revealing him. He wore a black visor with many silver adornments. He had red spiky hair. Around one of his legs was a longsword.

Gorz the Emissary of Darkness: ATK: 2700 DEF: 2500 Level: 7 DARK Fiend

"Gorz summons out an Emissary of Darkness token."

In the same manner as Gorz, the token now appeared who a woman with a red flowing dress that also had pieces of purple metal. She held a two foot long knife. On her head was a metal cap that looked like it was ready to slice something open considering it was mostly a blade.

Emissary of Darkness Token: ATK: 0 - 1800 DEF: 0 - 1800 Level: 7 LIGHT Fairy

Nicholas shrugged and said, "I end my turn." Genex Neutron receded down into a portal as it was now banished.

* * *

Thomas ran onto the scene and saw the duel occurring. "Hey, Chris, how is everything going?" He then saw the field. Chris had merely Gorz and an 1800 ATK and DEF token and he only had 2,000 life points while Nicholas had 7,700 life points, along with Genex Ally Axel and one set card.

Chris said, "I draw!" He drew a card and examined his hand, which was: Terraforming and Allure of Darkness.

Chris said, "It's been two turns!" A golden box appeared from a portal and levitated in front of him. He opened the box and retrieved a card. "Look, it's my Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!" He added that card to his hand and said.

"I then activate Allure of Darkness to draw two-" one of his cards warped into a void, "-and banish Fortune Lady Dark from my hand. I activate Fortune's Future to return Dark to draw two more cards!" Fortune Lady Dark wobbled back into existence into Chris hand where he quickly sent it to the Graveyard to depart of it.

"I now activate Terraforming!"

A card shot out from his deck which the boy quickly grabbed before activating it. "I activate another Future Visions!" His field once again was cloaked by the familiar Field Spell as he said, "I now tribute my Gorz and its token..." The two monsters turned into blue portals which combined together to make a massive portal from which an egg-like construct arose and began beating like a heart, with darkness pulsating from it. Purple lights flew into the construct which blew up.

Chris said, "I summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!" A towering bird appeared higher than most skyscrapers. It possessed an amazingly long beak ready to pierce something, while the bird itself was covered in orange arcane marks, some serving as eyes. The bird had three pitch-fork like talons and also four tail feathers each so far apart that five humans could fit within the gaps. Same with the wings the bird possessed which were split into five main feathers. The bird quickly flapped its wings, creating a powerful gust.

Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2500 Level: 10 DARK Winged-Beast

Nicholas said, "Hah! Future Visions will banish it!"

Chris said, "Yeah, and her effect activates! When Aslla Piscu is banished, it destroys all your monsters and you take 800 points of damage for each of them."

"Pfft, I can live with that," Nicholas said.

The sharp beak of Aslla Piscu pierced and destroyed Genex Ally Axel, and then stabbed Nicholas in the heart, making him grunt, before fading away.

Nicholas: 7700 - 6900

Fortune Ladies Light and Dark appeared at Chris' sides (Dark to his left, Light to his right), and faded away as Chris said, "I banish Fortune Lady light and Fortune Lady Dark to Special Summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of Beginning!"

"What?" Nicholas asked nervously as a blue skinned warrior appeared adorned with dark blue armor that had gold accents. In its hand it bore a shield while in the other it held a silver sword that extended the length from its chest to the top of its helmet.

Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of Beginning: ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Level: 8 LIGHT Warrior

"Nice!" Thomas exclaimed.

Chris said, "I'll have it attack directly!" The swordsman swung its sword before twirling it into the air and stabbing Nicholas in the heart, causing everything to become photonegative for a second while Nicholas grunted.

Nicholas: 6900 - 3900

"I activate Field Barrier!" The field Chris was in glowed yellow for a few second before fading back into what it originally looked like.

Chris said, "It's all you, now!"

Nicholas drew a card and examined his hand: Genex Ally Birdman and Allure of Darkness.

"I activate my face-down Return from the Different Dimension and pay half my life points," Nicholas said as a portal tore open the skies above his head only for a robot to fall out. "Come back Genex Neutron!"

Nicholas: 3900 - 1950

Nicholas said, "I return Neutron to the hand-" Neutron glowed pure white before bursting into a bunch of stars which reformed into a card in the boy's hand. "-And Special Summon Genex Ally Birdman!"

A metallic green anthromophic bird appeared from the skies. It had a yellow beak, feet, and eyes. Its back was a light blue structure that formed its wings and tail-feathers.

Nicholas said, "I activate Allure of Darkness to draw two cards." He added two new cards into his hand, before one of them warped into a void. "But I have to banish my Genex Neutron."

He activated another Spell Card. "I activate Instant Fusion to pay 1000 to Special Summon Mavelus from my Extra Deck!"

Nicholas: 1950 - 950

Out from the sky flew a red-orange bird with a purple beak, and blue eyes. It bore yellow wings and tail-feathers along with a crown of yellow feathers above its head. Finally, its anisodactyl feet were also purple with white talons. The bird gave a mighty caw.

Mavelus: ATK: 1300 DEF: 900 Level: 4 FIRE Winged-Beast

Chris said, "Well, I appreciate the birdie, but who uses Mavelus in a Genex deck?"

Nicholas said, "I do. I tune Genex Ally Birdman and Mavelus..." Birdman cawed and burst into three stars that separated into three green rings while Mavelus flew into them becoming four orbs of light. A connecting beam came and created a tunnel of light. Two red wings protruded from the light as a draconic roar sound. As the beam disappeared a gigantic red dragon appeared with many vines coming out of their body. It had black feet which had dark red talons. The tail was whip-like with several thorns while several red rings wrapped around its neck. The monster's feathers looked more like petals of a rose.

" Say hello to Black Rose Dragon!"

Black Rose Dragon: ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Level: 7 FIRE Dragon

Chris said, "Hello Black Rose Dragon."

Nicholas said, "Sorry to break the news to ya, but she's only going to be here for the turn. Black Rose's effect!" The vines of the dragon wrapped around Field Barrier and Black Luster Soldier while a small tornado circled the field. All monsters glowed yellow and shattered.

"I set a card and end my turn."

Heh, Nicholas thought, my set card is Mirror Force. Aslla Piscu won't survive!

Chris said, "Here goes nothing. I draw!" He drew his next card - Mystical Space Typhoon.

A familiar gargantuan bird faded back into existence with an eardrum shattering caw. Chris said, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" The typhoon depicted on the card flew out and engulfed his opponent's set card, before destroying it.

"Oh no!" Nicholas said, his eyes widening.

Chris smirked. "Heck yeah! Aslla Piscu, attack directly!" A purple beam charged up into the netherworld bird's beak before blasting out and causing an explosion once it hit Nicholas. Nicholas stood there with a frown as his life point readout dropped.

Nicholas: 950 - 0

* * *

Chris walked up to Nicholas. "I would like the deck back." He held his hand out. Nicholas sighed and handed it over. Chris then walked back to his friend.

"Here you go!" he said, presenting the deck to Thomas.

"Thanks!" he said.

"Don't mention it." Chris smiled.

Thomas asked, "So, now what?"

Chris said, "Come with me, we're going to McDonalds!"

"Okay!" Thomas smiled.

As they walked off, Chris said, "Now, one of my friends mentioned something about shaker fries, and I think Italy..."

Author's Notes: So, yeah, that was the first chapter. The duel is purposely halved for your convenience.

So, some trivia, the portion at the end with shaker fries and Italy was based off a prank a friend told me about concerning different nation's McDonalds (BTW, if I ever travel to another country, I am totally checking out their McDonalds).

Finally, I love Fortune Ladies, but Genexs are a cool deck too.


End file.
